Left Behind Levi x Sasha fanfic
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: The scouts are going on another expedition beyond the walls but this time something goes terribly wrong...They get ambushed, which caused Levi and Sasha to be left behind. Now they have to go back to the walls all on their own...But will they manage to survive?. [Rated M. DISCONTINUED!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ^^

Here I am again with a new story for you guys! :)

I am very sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or wrong sentences. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

( I do NOT own Attack On Titan or any of its characters! )

 **Authors Note: For this story, I have changed Sasha and Levi their ages a bit. Sasha is around 18/19 and Levi is around 22/23. You can choose whichever of the two you prefer :)**

Now with all that out of the way we can start with the story~

Rated: M for later chapters.

~0~0~0~0~

Sasha was sitting on her horse, silently waiting with the other scouts in front of the gate for another expedition beyond the walls. Erwin was giving another one of his speeches like he usually would do before every start of an expedition. Sasha couldn't help but sigh out of boredom. She had heard it so many times she could repeat it in her sleep. She then glanced to her side to were Conny was sitting, and from the look on his face, she could clearly see that he felt the same as her.

She turned to look in front of her once again and noticed that the gate was now slowly opening. She couldn't help but sigh of relief. Finally! it was about frickin' time!. She clutched her horse's reins tightly, waiting to advance. Once the gate was fully open she heard Erwin scream "Advance!" at the top of his lungs before taking off towards the unknown. Soon the other scouts followed, including her. Trough the gate and into the unknown.

The ride went well and they managed to reach the forest of giant trees safely. So far they had no Titan encounters, That was a first. This mission was going to be the easiest one yet. Sasha couldn't help but smirk a little at this. If it kept going like this they would be back into the walls in no time and she could return to finish eating that meat she had stolen- But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and loud stomping nearing them quickly. "Titans incoming!, It's an ambush!" someone yelled, But before Sasha could react something heavy came into contact with her and soon after everything went black.

~0~0~0~0~

There was darkness all around her, she couldn't see anything. Why was everything feeling heavy?. She tried to move but she couldn't. Where was she? What happened to her?. She was distracted, trying to figure out where she was and what happened until she heard something faint in the distance.

She wanted to speak and ask if someone was there but she couldn't. Then she heard it again but this time it sounded closer, more clear. "Oi brat, wake up". That voice sounded very familiar...She knew she heard it before. Then she heard it again even louder "Oi brat! Wake up!".

Then it hit her, it was captain Levi's voice, wasn't it?. But why would he be in my room trying to wake me up? weren't we on a mission beyond the walls?. And then it hit her. The Titan ambush, and something colliding with her, making her black out.

Sasha suddenly shot up, gasping for air, her eyes as round as plates. Levi sat in front of her, examining her carefully, he didn't seem badly injured besides from a few small scratches here and there.

Once she calmed down she felt something wet on her temple, she reached up to touch it and instantly flinched, pulling her hand back. That must have been where the heavy object collided with her. it hurts.

Then she turned to face captain Levi, giving him a questioning look "C..Captain...what happened?". He didn't say anything but took a small handkerchief from his pocket and gently pressed it against her wound, stopping the bleeding. "First things first. I'll take care off your injury and then we talk. Understood?". She nodded while trying her best not to blush. The captain had never been this nice and close to her before...something big must have happened while she was blacked out.

And it was then that she noticed it. They were all alone. No horses no bodies no other scouts, just them. Were where they? What happened to the others?. Oh, no...where they the only survivors?!.

Levi clearly noticed the panic in her eyes and sighed. He pulled out a small bandage and proceeded to carefully wrap it around her forehead, making sure that the handkerchief stayed in place. Once there where enough layers to hold it in place he bit the access fabric off with his teeth and tied the edges, securing the bandage in place. Then he put the leftover material back in his pocket in case they needed it later on.

Now that her wound was taken care of Sasha patiently waited for him to speak. He sighed once again before finally opening his mouth to speak and telling her what happened."We were ambushed. Titans came from all directions killing most of the soldiers instantly who were on the side of the formation. I got off my horse and I killed Titan after Titan, I didn't keep count. But then I spotted you, about to be eaten by a 7-meter class Titan. You seemed knocked out so rushed towards that Titan and killed it. Then I got you and took you here to a safe place. Once I put you down I headed back to help the others but they were all gone, and so were the horses. The only things left behind where bodies. I didn't spot Erwin, Hanji and any of your friends among them so I assume that they made it out safely. And then I headed back to you to check if you were still alive. And that leads us until now. You have been out cold for half an hour or so since then".

She looked down and bit her lip nervously, trying not to show that she was scared. "So...what do you suggest that we do now?". He frowned, knowing what they had to do. He knew the risks but they had no other choice. "We have to go back to the walls by foot. Only using our 3d maneuver gear in case of an emergency, We have to be careful with what we have left. It will be a pain in the ass but we have no choice but to sleep in caves and in trees. And we will have to hunt our food along the way. That is our only chance of making it back in one piece".

"I understand sir..." she said before looking up at him once again, trying not to seem scared. Levi frowned at this, clearly showing a sign of annoyance. "Just call me Levi. Rank doesn't really matter now does it?".

Sasha blinked, giving him somewhat of a confused look "W-What?". He sighed before standing up and brushing the access dirt off of his uniform. "You heard me. Now stand up, we will have to find some food and look for a place to sleep tonight". "A-Alright" and with that being said she stood up as well. awkwardly following Levi in the search for some food. She sighed.

 **'Ugh..why me? And why him out of all people?... This could have been kind of romantic if I was in this situation with someone else..'.** She thought as she walked closely behind Levi, watching his green scouting cloak gently flow in the autumn breeze.

 **'Now that I think about it...I don't know much about the cap-I mean Levi at all. Hmm...This might not be so boring after all..'.** She didn't know it, But her thoughts made her smirk lightly. And Unkowing to her Levi did notice this. **'Tch...why do I have to be stuck with this brat out of all people...great luck I have..'.**

~0~0~0~0~

After a while of walking, Sasha finally spotted a small a cave in the distance. She ran towards it happily, a smile appearing on her face. "Look at this! Finally, a nice place to sleep!". He calmly approached the cave as well, carefully examining it before giving her a nod of approval. "It seems safe so it looks like this is going to be our first place to sleep. Now that we have taken care of that we will have to find some food".

She nodded, still smiling. "Indeed. and speaking of which I can hear streaming water in the distance. Looks like luck is on our side!" and with that being said she already went on her way. Leaving a small trail of smoke behind as she ran away. She was as excited as a kid in a candy store. He sighed out of frustration. **'Great...I** **hope for god's sake she doesn't mess anything up..'** He thought before he followed her.

Once he arrived upon the scene he had to resist the urge to smirk in amusement. Sasha was standing bare feet in the lake, without her jacket and coat. Trying to catch fish in poor attempts. She was in the water with her hands, running after the swimming fish, trying to catch them.

While she was doing her thing he picked up a long twig, took out one of his swords and carefully began to sharpen the edge of the twig, making it into a spear. Once he was done he sheathed his sword, and took off his own cloak and jacket. he stood at the edge of the lake and waited for the time right time, once Sasha chased a fish into his direction he pierced the spear through it, catching it. Sasha watched carefully as he did so and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, you got it in one hit!" she said happily as she carefully examined the pierced fish on the spear. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. "You have never caught a fish before have you?".

She nodded, before nervously rubbing the back of her head, careful not to touch the bandage wrapped around her head "No I haven't". Now knowing that for sure he motioned for her to come towards him and she obliged. "Well, I am going to teach you how. Here grab the spear" he said as he handed her the spear.

Once she had it he moved so that he stood behind her. Then he gently but carefully put his hands over hers, showing her the right grip. Sasha couldn't help but blush because of this. She didn't understand how he could be so shamelessly close to her, helping her like this without blushing. When he felt like she got it right he stepped back and urged her to try and catch another fish "Come on brat we only need one more".

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Once she felt like she was ready she approached the lake and stood on the edge, waiting for a fish to swim by. Once it did she didn't hesitate to lower the spear, piercing right through it. "Alright! I did it!" she said as she turned around, showing Levi the spear with the two fishes on it.

he nodded in approval. "Alright now it's time to head back, It's getting late and we still need to start a fire". She nodded in understanding before she proceeded to put her boots, jacket, and cloak back on like him.

~0~0~0~0~

Once they were back in the cave it had already gotten dark, The only thing lighting up and warming up the cave was the fire. Their recently caught fishes roasting nicely above it. She was sitting with her back against the wall, knees up to her chest. Watching the fire brought some comfort to her, but it honestly wasn't warm enough, she was still cold. But she couldn't be weak like this, Levi seemed to be perfectly fine so she should be too.

The longer she looked into the fire the more distracted she got. She thought that she could see her old home...the walls...her friends in the fire...how she missed them... But then she was brought back as she felt something warm plop down right beside her, and something warm was wrapped around her. She looked up, only to see Levi sitting right beside her, his cloak wrapped around the both of them.

She was confused "Captain, Why are you doing this? I am fine really". He frowned "First of all I told you to call me Levi didn't I?. And secondly you where clearly shivering, So it was only right of me to do so. And besides, You don't have to act tough in front of me, Most people would feel the same as you in this situation, There is no reason to feel ashamed".

She couldn't help but smile softly once he finished speaking. it seemed that the captain really has a nice side..how interesting.

A few minutes later once they had finished eating their fishes he turned to look at how Sasha was doing. And to his surprise she was already asleep, her head gently leaning on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile slightly. She seemed so peaceful right now, It would be very rude to wake her up. Right now she could forget about this cruel world, if only for a moment. It would be rude to bring her right back into it...

"Sleep well Sasha," he said softly before he turned to look at the fire once more. His plan was to switch sleeping so that both of them could get some sleep while the other kept watch, but seeing her like this...he just couldn't do that her. She deserved a good nights sleep after all she had been through today.

To be continued...

~0~0~0~0~

I am so sorry that it was so short. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer *^*

Anyhow, I hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic nonetheless ^^ Stay tuned for the next one!

This is Ilse-Chan singing out~

Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, it's me again ^^

I am so sorry that you had to wait this long for the new chapter, I haven't had much time to write these days *^*

Anyways I should probably stop talking and let you guys read the next chapter :)

I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes and wrong sentences, English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

I do NOT own Attack On Titan or any of its characters!.

Rated: M for later chapters.

~o~o~o~o~

Sasha woke up to the nice sound of chirping birds in the early morning. She sat up, stretching her arms as she did so.

She looked around the cave, searching for a sign of Levi but it seemed that he wasn't there. This caused her to frown.

This was weird, why wouldn't he be here right now?. But then again the captain was an early bird...maybe he went out searching for food or perhaps he is training somewhere?.

Now with that in mind, the Sasha felt like she could somewhat relax again. She got up and exited the cave.

The moment she stepped outside the cave she felt gentle rays of sunlight hit her face, she couldn't help but smile at this. It had been years since she woke up like this, she used to camp all the time out in the wild with her parents.

She lifted her arms up again, stretching her whole body while letting out a pleasing moan.

"Alright, now that I'm wide awake I-" but her sentence was suddenly interrupted by a faint thumping sound nearby. She was startled by this, which caused her to take somewhat of a goofy stance.

Thank goodness the captain wasn't around to see that.

Once she calmed down and figured that the sound wasn't caused by an animal curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow it. It was coming from behind a few trees nearby.

The closer she got the louder the tumping got, and sometimes in between she could make out faint groans.

Now that she was only a few meters away she could confirm that the sounds came from captain levi. Sasha rolled her eyes, she should have figured it out way earlier, gosh she felt so stupid.

She tiptoed closer, making sure not to make any sounds, and crouched down behind a few bushes, listening to him train.

The longer she sat down behind the bushes listening, the higher the urge was to look. There was nothing wrong by watching him train right?... But then again this was Levi.

And he didn't really like that sort of attention. But then again...she has never seen him train before, this could be her one and only change!.

Now that she made a decision there was no turning back. She sat up on her knees and peaked her out from behind the bushes, her gaze instantly locking on captain Levi. And oh boy she wished she hadn't...

There he was shirtless, practicing his kicks and punches against a tree. He moved so fast, she could barely register what exactly he was doing and how. And the fact that the sun was shining on him like a light from heaven, clearly highlighting his hot, muscular body didn't help.

And the drips of sweat that were covering him and dripping down onto the dirt below him didn't help much either. She swallowed. hard. Her face as red as a tomato, god she felt like she was going to have a nosebleed...she knew that he was well developed but damn...those abs.

Now she was complicating on what made her so attracted to Conny a while ago...his body was nothing compared to captain Levi's...But then again Conny was good looking...But the same could be said for captain Levi as well. Gosh since when did she start to compare guys like this?.

While Sasha was spacing out, trying not to drool she didn't notice that Levi had stopped training and noticed her presence. he locked his gaze with hers, trying to get her attention, But she didn't respond.

He sighed, wiping some sweat off of his forehead before he began to approach her. Once he reached her he knelt down in front of her, giving her a questioning look. "Oi Brat, What is the meaning of this? How long have you been watching me?".

He patiently waited for her answer, but none came. This made Levi somewhat annoyed. "Oi brat, I am talking to you" He tried again, but still no response. He sighed in annoyance, slightly pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"This idiot.," he muttered before he lightly reached up and gently flicked her forehead. This caused Sasha to yelp in surprise and stumble, trying to keep her balance but she failed and fell onto him. Levi had noticed this an wanted to move away but he was too late, the damage had already been done.

He landed on his back into the dirt and she was on top of him, straddling him. She didn't know why but she couldn't move. All she could do what stare down at him, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. Levi, on the other hand, looked as unamused as usual "Will you quit staring and get off of me?".

Sasha seemed to snap out of her state at the sound of his voice. "W-What?" She asked as she sat up, her face still red. Levi took this chance and he sat up as well. He looked at her, carefully taking in her current state. Once he realized that it was all because of him he couldn't help but smirk a little. "You know...from your current reaction one would think that you have never seen a guy shirtless before, Am I right?".

Sasha her face only seemed to get redder by the second, it was clear that he had a certain effect on her. And he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find it amusing. "A-ah well y-yes, I mean n-no..." she stuttered, trying to get the right words out.

Levi took this opportunity to gently grab her by the back of her head and pull her face closer towards his, so close until he could feel her breath on his face. "Oh? Really? I find that hard to believe" he said calmly, a slight smirk still present on his face. Sasha, on the other hand, seemed like she was on fire, he had never seen anyone blush this much in his whole life.

He then gently patted her on the top of her head, ruffling some of her hair in the progress before he gently pushed her off of him so that they could both easily stand back up. "Well there's no reason to be ashamed of that kind of thing, we are in the middle of a war. We don't really have time for relationships and things like that. I can guarantee you that most of the younger soldiers are still virgins". and with that being said he picked up the rest off of his uniform and began to walk away. "If you need me I'll be getting this filth off of me by the lake. We'll continue our journey in 30 minutes, Make sure that you don't forget anything". And with that being said he was gone.

She was sitting there, still frozen from the recent events, still slightly flustered, hand clutched to her chest. "W-what?..." she quietly muttered to herself while she was still lost in her thoughts. Staring at the spot where he had been moments ago.

~o~o~o~o~

It was the day after the incident from the recent expedition. All the soldiers were outside on the courtyard, waiting for Erwin to come and do a roll call to see which soldiers made it back safely and which didn't. They could have done that yesterday but everyone was too shaken up to focus, therefore they were doing it now. Most soldiers were still tired, therefore not fully aware of their surroundings.

Eren stood in between Armin and Mikasa on the first row, hands clasped behind his back, like all the other soldiers, and bags under his eyes like all the other soldiers. He wished that he could go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew for certain that all his friends were okay. He didn't get much of a chance to check on everyone yesterday after all, nor did anyone else. They were in such a rush.

It was then that one soldier called for everyone's attention, announcing Erwin presence as the blonde man walked up the wooden stage. The courtyard was pretty much silent before, but it sure a hell was now. You could hear a pin fell. So silent it was.

Once Erwin was up on the stage he cleared his throat before taking a look at the list of names he was holding. "Alright because of the recent events we do a roll call today to see who are still with us. If I call your name please answer".

And so Erwin read the names of all the scouts aloud in order. Eren and friends alike felt relieved so far, knowing that most of their pals made it back safely, that was until Sasha her name was mentioned and she didn't respond.

Eren felt like throwing up. Sasha wasn't there with them..oh god...was she dead?. All thoughts were going to his minds and of the minds of his friends alike. Especially Conny had a hard time dealing with this. "No...Sasha...It can't be...". But other then them most soldiers didn't really seem to care, that was until Captain Levi's name was called out and he didn't respond.

Everyone went in instant shock mode so to speak. Their eyes widened, their pupils going dark. Humanity's strongest soldier was missing...or possibly even dead. Some soldiers started to shake, getting panicked. Humanity's strongest soldier was gone...now they didn't have a chance against the more powerful titans anymore...

Erwin calmly finished the list. He didn't seem affected by it but of course, he was. He really did rely a lot on Levi, he was his friend after all. In the end, 39 Soldiers in total where either missing or dead. Including Levi and Sasha. He did see soldiers die at the scene but there was no way he was able to confirm who was who. But he knew for sure that Levi and Braus wouldn't be among them. They where to strong to be simply taken out like that.

Erwin glanced at Hanji for a brief moment, who gave him a concerned look. Then he turned to look at the soldiers again. He took in their current state before finally speaking again. "It seems we have a total of 39 missing comrades. Now I say missing because there is a chance that some of them are still alive. We shouldn't give up hope and wait for their return. Now I know some of you might be wanting to go outside of the wall and look for them but know that you will be stopped. If they are all dead we can't risk losing anyone else. That is all".

And with that being said Erwin took his leave. Hanji and a few other soldiers following behind him. Eren clenched his fist, gritting his teeth in the process. Why weren't they going out and look for them?!. They were their comrades!. How could Erwin turn his back on them like that?!.

Mikasa, of course, noticed Eren's raging state, Giving him a worried look. "Eren..." She muttered softly.

Armin gave him a look of concern. Knowing fully well what his friend wanted to do. But as much as it pained him..he knew that Erwin was right. Armin put his hand on Eren's shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. Trying to calm down his friend. "Eren...I know how you feel but Commander Erwin is right...All we can do is hope that they manage to return safely".

Eren closed his eyes, trying his best to stop himself from turning into a titan and going after his missing friends. "DAMMIT!" Eren yelled in anger as he stepped forward and smashed his fist against a wall, creating a dent in it.

~o~o~o~o~

The walk was quiet and awkward, to say the least. Sasha wanted to talk but Levi hadn't said anything so she decided to keep quiet. She looked up at the sky, it was still pretty early which was good. It meant that they were less likely to encounter titans.

She then turned to look back at Levi who was still walking a few feet in front of her. His raven hair and green scouting coat peacefully blowing in the wind. She wondered what he was thinking right now.

Apparently, Sasha wasn't paying much attention because Levi had stopped walking, causing her to walk straight into him. She stumbled a little, thankfully managing to keep her balance. She looked up somewhat annoyed, ready to open her mouth and give him a piece of her mind when Levi sushed her.

Sasha found this weird but did as she was told. After a few seconds of silence, she heard it too, the sound of crunching leaves and twigs, multiple footsteps and voices coming closer towards them. Levi quickly ducked down behind a few bushes and motioned for her to do the same. She followed suit, kneeling down besides him and slightly peeking her head out from the bushes so that she could see what was happening.

To their surprise, they saw quite a few military police soldiers, half on horses and the other half on foot walking past. They were dragging 3 injured scouts behind them who still seemed conscious. Sasha was about to stand up to help her comrades but Levi put a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook his head. Telling her to stay put, so she did.

"Please let us go! We did nothing wrong. All we did was trying to survive after that horrible attack. Please!" One of the scouts begged, tears beginning to fall from the corners of his eyes. One of the military police soldiers scoffed at this before replying with "None of that matters. In case you forgot you are our property now. Our subject. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut or things will get worse".

The scout swallowed, trying his best not to cry more. The military police soldier nodded "Good. Now stay quiet".

Sasha got a little disturbed by this. "W-What is going on?. Why are there military police soldiers outside of the wall?" she asked quietly. Levi frowned deeply, not trusting the situation at all. "I don't know but this can't be good".

Then the soldiers started to get out of range, disappearing into the forest. Levi quietly got up and launched his 3d maneuver gear to a tree, pulling himself so that he could easily follow them. As much as Sasha hated it she knew she had no choice but to follow him. She didn't want to do this, she was scared. But after seeing something weird like this...how could you not?.

Levi and Sasha quietly hovered above the military police soldiers, following them from a safe distance so they wouldn't be caught. This was so strange, why would the military police be taking scouts somewhere into the forest?. What the heck where they doing?.

Eventually, that answer was somewhat answered when they arrived at a small clearing, a rusted brown building that looked like a bunker stood in the middle of it. Levi and Sasha landed in a nearby tree. Watching from above as the military police troop dragged the scared scouts inside.

Levi carefully scanned the area as far as possible to see if there was a safe way inside, but there was none. They were so many guards, you'd have to knock most of them out to enter. He quietly cursed under his breath. This was not going to be easy.

"I know that this is not what you want to hear...But I don't really want to go in there..." Sasha said softly, feeling quite guilty that she'd choose her own safety over helping her injured comrades. Levi turned to look at her, his expression a little more on the sad side instead of his usual unamused expression.

"I know that you are afraid, and that is okay. I don't expect you to come with me, but I'd at least appreciate it if you'd keep an eye out here and wait for my return. But if by any chance they get to me don't help me, I'll be fine. Go to Erwin and tell him about this. He needs to know this". He then turned to look down a patrolling military police, studying their patrol patterns. Once he felt like he got it he looked at Sasha for a bit before quietly jumping down the tree branch and hiding in the high grass near the military police. waiting for an opening to quietly take them out.

Sasha watched nervously as Levi stealthy took out one military police soldier after the other. He was very good in combat, it seemed so easy for him. Then once he had taken down the last soldier who was keeping watch outside she watched as he quietly approached the front door, trying to open it but he failed. Then he tried some of the windows but no luck either.

She watched as he tried to open another window, but he stopped an quickly turned around as another troop of military police soldiers arrived, led by their leader Nile Dok. Sasha her eyes widened at this. Their leader was on it too?!. Levi didn't seem surprised and just calmly stood there, glaring at them as they approached him.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Captain Levi what a surprise. To what do we have honor?" Nile said as he approached Levi, smirking. Levi glared at him, clearly not in the mood for his crap "What the hell is going on here? why are you bringing scouts here?". Nile his smirk only seemed to grow wider because of this "Ah you saw that?, Well let's just say that this is sort of a hobby of mine. That is really all you need to know because soon you will be staying here as well. It will be an honor to run my tests on 'humanity's strongest soldier'. Of course, my tests will really prove if you are true to your title. Get him, men".

Then as Nile Dok stepped back all the other soldiers moved forward, closing in on Levi, ready to attack. Levi backed up a bit, slowly drawing his swords. Sasha gulped, watching nervously from above as they soldiers pounced on Levi, attacking him. Levi easily kicked them off of him and swiftly killed one after the other. But the military police soldiers just seemed to keep coming...it looked like it wasn't going to end. She knew Levi was strong but could he really take these many guys all on his own?.

Sasha her theory seemed to be proven right after a few minutes of fighting, Levi clearly began to run out of energy, which caused some of the other soldiers to lay clear hits on him as well. Sasha wanted to jump down and help him, it was getting hard to follow the order...

After a few more minutes of fighting Nile seemed to have enough of it and called one of the soldiers over, whispering something into his ear. The soldier nodded and proceeded to get something out of his jacket pocket. Sasha squinted to try and get a better few of what it was, it was a syringe with some strange fluid inside. That couldn't be good.

She wanted to scream Levi his name but the words didn't seem to come out. This caused her to panic, she had to warn him somehow!. She quickly searched around for something to try and throw to get his attention but it was already too late, the soldier had managed to dig the syringe into Levi his leg, which caused Levi to grunt in pain and soon after he instantly passed out.

Nile and the soldiers who were still alive smirked, clearly happy with this catch. "Get him inside, I can't wait to start my test on him," Nile said as he was ready to go inside the bunker. "Yes sir!" the soldiers said as they approached Levi, slowly picking him up and ready to drag him inside. Sasha was shaking, slowly reaching for her swords. She was really scared but she knew that if she didn't act now it would be over for them. Even though the captain had told her to do otherwise.

Sasha unsheathed her swords and swung down from the tree with her 3d maneuver gear, killing the soldier that was holding Levi. Then she didn't waste any time in killing the second one right after. "I won't let you take him!. What you are doing is wrong!".

Nile seemed excited at the sight of a female scout. It was like he had never seen a female scout before. "Interesting...I have never had a chance to try my tests on a woman before as all female scouts we found where already dead. What luck we have today!...Take her too".

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers said as they got ready to attack Sasha. Sasha took a defensive stance of her own, raising her swords more. Now she wasn't that good in hand to hand combat but she wasn't about to give up to these guys. Her life and the captain's life where on the line here.

She fought and fought, showing no mercy even though it was really hard to so. She was so focused on defending her own life and Levi's that she didn't see the soldier with another syringe coming at her from behind.

She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, which caused her to scream. It hurt a lot. But as soon as the pain came it started to fade away, she started to feel dizzy and couldn't help but fall down. Once she fell down she came right face to face with the knocked out Levi. Even though the situation was dire seeing Levi without a frown was rare...he seemed peaceful. "C-captain...I..I'm so..rry..." she managed to say softly.

Levi his face was the last thing she saw before her eyelids got too heavy and everything went black...

To be continued.

~o~o~o~o~

Well there you have it, chapter two!. I know that it wasn't that long but I hope that you enjoyed it anyhow :)

Also, I am so terribly sorry for the long wait T.T That was terrible on my part.

 **Also a warning beforehand, Some of the next upcoming chapters might get an M rating, so you know :)**

That is all, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far.

Until next time!~

This is Ilse-Chan singing out~

Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how have you all been?, First of all, I wish you all a happy new year!. Woohoo, we finally reached 2019!.

Anyhow as you guys can see the next chapter is finally up. I am so sorry that it took this long but I hadn't much time to write during the holidays, But as promised here is the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it :)

 **Authors note!: Warning this chapter contains** **some strong language and violence!. If you can't handle that please proceed with caution. You have been warned.**

Rated M.

I do NOT own Attack On Titan or any of its characters!.

I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or wrong sentences, English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

Now with all that out of the way let's continue with the story, shall we? :)

~0~0~0~0~0~

When Sasha opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the face of captain Levi. He seemed relieved the moment she woke as far as she could tell. "Ah, you are finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he reached out his hand to her to help her sit up. Sasha still being somewhat dizzy took his hand without hesitation and sat back up with his help. Once she sat back up she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up more. "I am fine...I am still feeling a bit dizzy tough".

He nodded in return before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall of the cell. "That is okay, I felt like that too when I first came too. Seems to be the side effect of the serum they injected us with". Sasha nodded in return, finally coming to her senses. "Yes, so it seems...I could have been worse..." she trailed off as she took in her surroundings, they seemed to be in a cell from the looks of it. She frowned, that wasn't good.

She then turned to look at Levi, now that she had fully come too she could take a good look at him. He was badly bruised but didn't seem to have any serious injuries...except for the wound on his leg where they injected him, which was now bandaged. And that brought her to his clothing, He was wearing something way different than before, heck he was not wearing much at all, Only a pair of white baggy pants that seemed somewhat dirty.

Now realizing that Sasha instantly looked down at herself and sure enough, she was wearing a different outfit too. She was wearing the exact type of pants that Levi was wearing and a white top. Both were at least somewhat dirty as well. And her left shoulder was bandaged as well, the place where they injected her.

She sighed out of relief, thank god that the outfit wasn't too revealing, but wait...who changed their clothes?. She froze instantly at the thought and turned to Levi, who instantly seemed to know what she meant even though she didn't utter any words. "I don't know who changed us...when I woke up about half an hour ago we were both already dressed like this and put in here...". Sasha now averted his gaze, nervously clutching her hand to her chest "Ah...I see".

They sat there in silence for a moment, thinking to themselves until they heard a door open down the hall and a pair of footsteps approaching their cell. They both perked up, curious to see who it was. Once the person finally stopped in front of their cell, Levi couldn't help but look at him in disgust, It was None other than Nile Dok. Levi said nothing and just glared at him, while Sasha sat there nervously, slightly backing up even though there was enough space between her and the front of their cell. Nile chuckled before finally speaking up "Good morning, How did you sleep?, pleasant I hope?".

"Like hell" Levi replied with, not backing down his glare for one second. Nile simply snorted before turning to Sasha, smirking. "And how about you?, How was your night?". Levi didn't like the way Nile was eying her up and down and licking his lips like she was some sort of meal. Sasha seemed to have noticed the way Nile looked at her because she visibly tensed up and backed away even more, even though she was already with her back against the wall. So uncomfortable she was. Nile didn't seem to notice it and just kept eying her like she was a personal item for him have, and pressed on. "Well? what about it sweetie?. Come on..you can talk to me, after all, I was the one who changed your outfit. I have to admit...even tough you are a filthy farmers girl you have a nice body".

Sasha now seemed to have gone in a state of shock mixed with fear, it looked as if she was about to cry. Nile still seemed unaffected, clearly not caring about Sasha at all. Just about the fact that she is a female...that is the only thing that Nile seemed to care about. levi clenched his fist, how dare he treat her like she was some sort of personal item?!, what a pig!

Without a second thought, Levi lunged forward to the front of their cell and reached through the cell bars, grabbing a hold of Nile's nose, gripping it hard. Nile screamed in pain and grabbed a hold of Levi's arm, trying to pull away, but it was clear who was the strongest here. "You filthy pig!, How dare you to treat her like that?!. She is a human being!" Levi yelled as he increased the strength of his grip. "Take it back!". Nile now glared at Levi while still trying to break free from the younger man's hold on him. "There is no way in hell I would you trash!. You are trash, she is trash and you know it!. You are the scums that grace this earth!, You are worth nothing!, especially a peasant woman like her!".

That was it. Without hesitation Levi twisted Nile his nose, roughly breaking it, showing no mercy. Nile screamed it out in pain as blood gushed down his nose and onto the floor and Levi's hand. Levi now finally let go and looked down in disgust at his partly blood covered hand. "Tch...disgusting" he muttered quietly in distate before he looked up at Nile again who was now covering his bloodied, broken nose with his bloodied hands, Looking back at Levi with disgust. "You!... You'll pay for this you bastard!" Nile yelled before he ran down the hall. Levi made sure to glare at him until he couldn't see him anymore and heard a door close down the hall.

Once Nile was finally gone Levi turned around to face Sasha again. It was hard to say that the sight didn't affect him at all, it was too hard to deny that, even for someone who didn't show much emotion at all. The poor girl was now all curled up in a ball, knees up to her chest. And from the looks of it, she had been crying. Levi his expression instantly softened a bit as he carefully approached her, eventually kneeling down in front of her. "...Are you okay?..." He asked softly even though he knew the question was pretty much useless. Of course, she would feel like crap right now after what she had just been through.

She gently shook her head, forcing a small smile on her face. "..It's okay captain...Thank you for standing up for me, I really appreciate that". As much pain as she was in right now it was hard not to chuckle lightly at the thought of what Levi had just done to the guy, he deserved it. Next thing he knew Levi did something very uncharacteristic, he reached out and gently pulled her into a hug. Right now he didn't care if it was out of character or not, all he cared about was trying to support his comrade who had just been through so much. "It's okay to cry...we don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay, let it all out..." he said softly while he started to gently run his fingers through her brown her and his partly bloodied hand gently began rubbing her back.

Sasha gently buried her head in the crook of his neck and resumed crying, letting all her hurt feelings out. She never thought someone could be so cruel...even in this world which was already hard enough to live in as it is. Humans should support each other, not turn against each other. They will never defeat the titans that way...

Levi now began glaring at the wall in front of him while Sasha cried out in his arms. He tightened his grip on her, but not too hard that it would hurt her. How dare that bastard to make her feel this way?. Next time Levi saw Nile he would make sure to make his life a living hell. "Sasha I swear to you...If that bastard does anything like that to you again...I will make him pay, in more ways than one". Sasha just sniffed in response, still crying. They then sat there in silence for a while, him comforting her as she cried out.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Once Sasha had cried out she still didn't pull away from Levi's embrace, and he let her. He didn't really mind after all. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked softly. Sasha just nodded in response before uttering a very soft "Yes" against his neck. Levi shuddered lightly at the feeling of her breath against his skin, but he still didn't let go. Their piece was shortlived once they heard the door at the end of the hallway open. Levi looked up, pulling Sasha closer to him, holding her protectively. He could feel Sasha visibly tense up again, she must be dreading Nile Doks appearance again, he knew he did.

Sadly both their fears where confirmed as Nile Dok and 3 other military police soldiers were now standing in front of their cell. Levi was proud to see that Nile's nose was covered in a lot of bandages. Good, serves him right. "What do you want?" Levi asked, clearly sounding pissed off.

"You two. I wanted to do a test with the girl over here this morning but since you decided to interrupt me and break my nose...you are going to take her place. And don't worry..we have something very different in mind for you. It's one of the later tests that everyone eventually gets but since you hurt me this is your punishment. Soldiers restrain him!" Nile Dok ordered. "Yes sir!" the 3 soldiers said before they opened the cell and jumped on Levi to try and restrain him.

Thankfully Sasha had already backed up before they jumped on Levi so she was safe. She watched on in horror as eventually, the men were able to restrain Levi, Binding his hands behind his back with a chain. She felt helpless but she wasn't able to let them take Levi without a fight. He stood up for her after all and has helped her so many times, this was the least she could do.

"Let him go!" Sasha yelled as she jumped on one of the men's backs, locking her feet around his waist so she stayed in place. "Get off you bitch!" the soldier yelled as he tried to pull and shake Sasha off of him. Sasha didn't answer but she responded by roughly biting the top of his ear shell instead. The soldier screamed out in pain. As much as his comrades wanted to help him they couldn't. They know the moment one of them let Levi go they were all doomed. "Alright enough!" Nile Dok yelled before he roughly pulled Sasha off of the guy, clearly getting annoyed by the situation.

"Let's go! this went on long enough," Nile said as the soldier bound Sasha her hands. "Yes, sir". Once, Sasha, her hands were bound as well they proceeded to walk outside of the prison section and into another room.

~0~0~0~0~

Once they arrived in the right room Sasha was pulled to the side, being ordered to watch while they tied Levi up with some chains that were attached to the walls, forcing him into a kneeling position with his arms spread to each side. Then one of the military police soldiers took out a long whip and went to stand behind Levi. Levi glared at him, knowing full well what he had to endure now. Sasha her eyes widened in horror at what was about to happen. "No...No you can't do this!". Nile smirked, clearly pleased with the sight of it all "Oh yes we can, it's one of my great tests. He has to endure this for half an hour and you have to watch. Let this be a great lesson for your girl. No one hurts me and gets away with it. Now start the test!". "Yes sir" And with that being said the soldier who stood behind Levi began to slash him on his back with the whip.

Sasha watched in horror each time Levi got hit, a red mark appearing after each hit. Clearly showing where he had been hit. "Stop it!" Sasha begged, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Nile only smirked in response, he was clearly enjoying this. Then after about 15 minutes of this Sasha finally had enough, she ran forward towards Levi, managing to break her restraints in the process and knelt down behind him, wrapping her arms around him to hug him from behind. Levi his eyes widened because of Sasha her action "Sasha what are you doing?!, Get away before he hurts you!". "No!" Sasha yelled as she tightened her grip on him.

Soon after the first hit came, hitting Sasha instead of him. He felt the rage swell up inside of him when he heard Sasha squirm of the pain, trying her best not to cry. But it didn't stop there...the hits kept coming and coming, hitting Sasha now instead of him, marking her beautiful skin. Levi tried to break free but it was to no use. It seemed like they just had to endure this together...

Levi gritted his teeth, Looking up soon after and glaring at the man who was responsible for all of this. Once they were able to break free of this hell, Levi would make Nile Dok pay. That was for certain. And if that treatment wasn't going to be cruel before, it sure as hell would be now.

 **'Just you wait, you bastard...This is far from over..'** Levi thought as he sends a death glare towards the man in question.

~0~0~0~0~

Once it was over they were thrown back in their cell without a care in the world and no food. Seems like they were really nothing to Nile Dok but his test subjects. "Sorry..." Sasha eventually broke the silence with, her eyes not meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry captain but I just couldn't help myself...when I saw..." she swallowed nervously. "..When I saw what they were going to do to you I...My body moved on it's own. I couldn't let them hurt you after everything that you have done for me". She then looked up, finally meeting his eyes again.

She smiled lightly, despite the tears that were clearly threatening to fall. "Thank you. Thank you for what you have done for me all those years. I know that I didn't always act mature or show my gratitude but I really am grateful. And if we happen to die here then...then I'm glad to have you here with me". She then leaned in and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you...Levi".

Levi was shocked at first but he returned her hug eventually, resting his head on top of hers "That was the first time that you've said my name". Sasha smiled, burying her face into the crook of his neck again, lightly inhaling his scent. She didn't know she missed this familiar embrace. "Yes...I did" she answered with.

She couldn't see it but Levi now had a slight smirk on his face "Took you long enough brat".

Sasha said nothing in return but she kept smiling. The mention of the old nickname he kept using for her and the other young scouts brought back some fond memories.

And As much pain as she was in right now she could take it, as long as he was there to support her. Nothing could ruin their bond and this happy moment, not even that asshole Nile Dok. He could do all sorts of things to them, but nothing could take away their pride and friendship.

~0~0~0~0~

Well, that was it for the 3 chapter...I'm sorry for it not being that much. I could write more but I really wanted to put the 3 chapter up.

I hope that you at least found it somewhat enjoyable XD

Anyway, this is Ilse-Chan singing out!. Please let me know what you think :)

Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! How are all of you doing today! :D

Well, first of all, I am so sorry for the long wait, That was terrible on my part *^* But I want you all to know that I am not giving up on this story!.

The reason that I dropped this story for a while was that I didn't know where to take it. Some ideas entered my mind but were either too rushed or to graphic, and I wanted something in between. Well, thankfully I managed to come up with something that I think is acceptable recently. and in between. This story may not go on for that long anymore but I do really want to finish it. I don't want any of my stories to be left unfinished :(

I am so sorry for the long wait *^* I know it was terrible.

As always I apologize beforehand if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language!.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness!.

Furthermore, I do NOT own Attack On Titan!.

Rated: M

 **[6-9-2019] Update!:** _Fixed some typo's and added a few words to make better sentences._

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasha was sitting their cell, playing with a lock of her messy brown hair when the doorway at the end of the hallway opened, this made Sasha stop in her tracks. She perked up, curiously to see whom it was and to no surprise there was Levi, being dragged inside by two military police guards. They opened the cell door and threw Levi inside, roughly, like he was some sort of animal. Sasha instantly rushed to his side, helping him sit back up. Meanwhile, the guards would make their exit.

Sasha frantically looked him over, sure he looked messy and so did she, but he didn't seem to have any new major injuries, that was a relief. But that didn't mean that they didn't do anything horrible of course. Sasha nervously bit her lip, trying her best to keep calm.

"Are you...Are you alright Levi?. They didn't do anything too harsh did they?" She asked nervously, clutching a hand to her chest. Levi shook his head, assuring her that that was not the case. "No...they didn't do anything that I couldn't handle. They bounded me to a chair and tasered me, wanting to see how much of it I could endure. I've endured worse trials with Kenny. They can't break me so easily".

Sasha her previous expression instantly turned into one of relief. "Really? I'm so glad!. I was really worried you know!". Levi said nothing in response as he simply looked her over. In the 12 days that they had been here so far they had become really dirty, Sasha in particular and he couldn't stand it. Especially that messy hair of hers...he needed to do something about it or it would keep annoying him to no end. "You look like shit," he said bluntly. Sasha pouted, clearly not pleased with what he had just said. "Thanks, Levi that makes me feel terrific" She replied with sarcastically.

Levi chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, Sasha, do you still have that fork I gave you?". Sasha instantly perked up, fishing through the sleeve of her messy white pants "Oh you mean this one?. The one you stole previously?". Levi rolled his eyes. "No I am talking about the fancy fork we had at queen Historia's fancy dinner, No, of course, I am talking about the fork I stole you idiot" He replied sarcastically. Sasha couldn't help but blush a little "Y..yeah..right". She then handed him the fork "Here you go".

Levi took it without hesitation "Good. Now turn around". This caught Sasha of guard "What?". Levi sighed "You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself. You out of all people should know that I don't like that". Sasha nodded "R-Right..". And obeyed, turning around and sitting onto the ground, her back now facing him. "This might sting, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible for your sake," He said bluntly. "What do you mean-" but she was interrupted by the feeling of Levi's fingers and the fork running through her hair.

She couldn't help but to visibly shiver at his touch. Despite having killed with those hands many times he was very gentle, heck she didn't even know that he could handle a girl's hair. Where did he learn that? she couldn't help but ask herself.

The longer he combed her hair the more relaxed she became, closing her eyes and leaning against him. They had become quite close but neither of them seemed to mind. Once he had finished combing her hair he started to braid it, to her surprise. Where the heck did he learn that?. Once he was done he ripped a small bit of fabric from his white pants and used to secure the braid at the bottom, tying it into a cute little bow.

"Okay, it's done. You can turn around now Sasha" Levi said as he hid the fork back into the sleeve of his own pants. Sasha nodded and obeyed "Okay". Once she had turned around to face him, sitting on her knees, she gave him the cutest smile she could muster, while trying her best not to blush more. "S..So..how does it look?" she asked nervously. "Acceptable of course, since I did it," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sasha pouted "Levi! That isn't funny!". "Not for you maybe, but for me it's amusing" he replied with, still smirking. "Hmph!" Sasha mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, now avoiding Levi his gaze.

Meanwhile, the other two military police officers who had come to check in on them, listening to their conversation, weren't pleased. One of them sighed "The boss isn't going to like this...".

~0~0~0~0~0~

Once the two soldiers arrived back at Nile Dok his office inside of the bunker they knocked on the door politely, waiting for an answer. Once they heard him say come on in, they entered. closing the door behind them. "Sir!" They both saluted him. Nile Dok his smirk instantly increased. "Ah yes yes. You have come to report on my two favorite test subject have you not?. How are they doing?. Are they already begging for mercy?".

The soldiers both swallowed, glancing at each other for a bit before facing their boss again. "N-No sir...in fact...they still seem the same way since they got here...". This caused Nile Dok to grid his teeth and snap the pen that he was holding. His expression becoming dark. All of the previous scouts that he had captured had completely broken down at this point...and it irritated him to beyond this world that the case with Levi and Sasha wasn't the same.

"Is that so..." Nile Dok growled. "Well then I guess that we'll have to turn it up a notch..." he said, smirking evilly. "S-Sir?" one of the military police soldiers asked nervously. "Prepare the white combat room. I have an idea of how to break those imbeciles...". "Yes, sir!" Both of the soldiers saluted him before exciting Nile Dok his office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Levi was in the middle of carving a few stripes into the wall of their cell with the fork while Sasha watched him curiously. "What are you doing?" she eventually asked him. Levi didn't look away from his work and continued "I am carving stripes on the wall of how many days we have been here, to keep track". "Oh, so that we don't go insane?" she would ask. He nodded "Precisely".

Once Levi had finished cutting in the last stripe and had hidden the fork again, five military police soldiers along with Nile Dok would enter, approaching their cell, all smirking evilly. "Why hello my favorite subjects. Aren't you in luck today?. We have organized something special for both of you". Levi frowned "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be worse than our previous 'tests'?". This caused Nile Dok to smirk even more. "My, how right you are!. Let's not waste any more time!. Men, restrain them!". "Yes sir!" they all saluted him before going into Levi and Sasha their cell, managing to restrain them bother rather quickly with the assist of tasers this time.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Once Levi finally had come to, he would see one of the most horrific things that have happened in the bunker yet. At least to his knowledge. There was Sasha, completely bound to a pole, with a taser collar around her neck, the previous one that he had before with his own 'test'. And to make it even worse, she was surrounded by big, bulky military police guys who seemed ready to throw down. Levi his eyes widened, no they wouldn't- they wouldn't put Sasha through this kind of extreme torture right?.

Levi looked up at Nile Dok, the man who was keeping him restrained with a leash around his collar, and to make matters worse his hands were bound to. Levi gritted his teeth as he glared at the men who stood over him, treating him and Sasha like pets. "I would watch carefully captain. She'll most likely die throughout this progress" Nile Dok said evilly. "You shitty bastard...you wouldn't dare!" Levi shot back, glaring daggers at him. "Oh but I certainly will, men start the test!". "Yes, sir!" The bulky men said, beginning to approach Sasha, cracking their knuckles in the process.

Levi then looked back at Nile Dok for a brief moment only to see him, getting a remote handed to him from another soldier, and in exchange to free his hands he let the soldier hold Levi his leash. Levi frowned, seeing a potential opening. The soldier who had custody of him now was armed. If he could take his weapons and get to Sasha she would be safe, but right now would be too soon...he needed to wait as much as it pained him.

Levi then turned to look back at Sasha who had now begun to start crying, screaming at the top of her lungs each time she was hit or shocked, begging for the pain to stop. The longer it when on, the worse it got. And so did her cries for help. "P-PLEASE! M-MAKE IT S...STOOOP!. I-I'M BEGGING YOU!. S-SOMEONE SAVE ME!".

That was it, he couldn't stand it anymore. Levi would make them regret not binding his feet. In one swift motion, Levi jumped up, flipping backward, and hitting the military police soldier that was previously holding him straight on the head, knocking him out cold. He then would unsheat one of the mp's soldier's swords and used it to cut his ropes with, then he would arm himself with the two swords, cutting his leash too. Now he was a free man once again.

Nile Dok was clearly pissed off, clenching his fists. "Which idiot forgot to bind the captain his feet?!. Get him!. And don't stop that girl's test!. Make sure that he doesn't intervene!" Nile Dok ordered. "Yes sir!" only it would be to no use. Now that Levi was armed he easily killed one soldier after the other, showing no mercy. For Levi killing was like child's play. Even the bulky soldiers who were working on Sasha her 'test' had fallen. Now, Nile Dok was left all alone, cowering onto the ground like a little kid, shaking in his boots.

"H-Here you can have the remote!, P...Please just let me go!' Nile Dok begged as he tossed the remote for Sasha her collar at him. Levi simply just stepped on it, crushing it under his bare foot. His expression one of pure hatred. "Do you really think that I will let you go?. By now killing you is the kindest thing that I could ever do to you..." Levi said lowly, raising one of his swords in the progress, ready to go in for the kill. he swung his blade, ready to cut the bastards head off when the voice of Sasha halted him in his actions, only stopping Levi his blade about an inch from Nile Dok his neck.

"L-Levi what are you doing?!. D-Don't you think that killing him quickly will be to kind for him?" Sasha asked, eager for him to stop. As much as she wanted Nile Dok dead, a fast death wasn't good enough. "You are right" Levi acknowledged. Levi would then jam one of his swords roughly through Nile Dok's hand and into the ground, pinning him down there. "Stay here until I finish untying Sasha. I am not done with you yet". He said calmly, completely ignoring Nile Dok his cries of pain. He deserved it.

Not paying Nile Dok anymore mind he turned towards Sasha, approaching her and cutting her bounds with the remaining sword he had. The moment she was free she felt down, her body limp. But Levi easily caught her in time. Preventing her from hitting the ground. "You've taken a lot...you can rest now," he said, his expression softening somewhat. Sasha nodded, blushing slightly. "Y-Yes Levi...". And soon after she would pass out in his arms. Knowing that she was safe with him.

Levi sighed as he gently put Sasha down onto the floor leaving her be. He then turned around, ready to make Nile Dok pay. But when he looked at the place where the guy had been trapped before, he was gone. Only a small pool of blood was left behind. Levi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That bastard how dare!.

 **'YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME** **YOU BASTARD...I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU PAY...THAT'S A PROMISE...'** Levi thought while tightly gripping onto the sword that he was holding. His grip was so tight that some blood started to spill.

Levi had never been so pissed off before in his life.

~0~0~0~0~0~

And there you have it! Chapter 4!. I have some sort of an idea in mind for chapter 5 already, but I need to sort it out first.

Thank you all for still sticking with me!, I really appreciate it! *^*

Well until next time!

This is Ilse-Chan singing out!

Bye, Bye :3


End file.
